Truth or Dare
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Lavi manages to talk everyone into a game of truth or dare, they have no idea what they've gotten themselves into.


"Okay guys, let's get this started." Lavi said rubbing his hands together and laughed Maniacally.

"Is it too late to back out of this." Krory asked glancing at Allen.

"No!" Lavi said pointing. "You all agreed, so you all have to do it." Lavi sat down at the circular wooden table everyone else was already seated at, and grinned devilishly. From left to right the seating went, Lavi, Krory, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Bookman. The dimly lit cafeteria seemed erie with just the six occupants. "Okay lets get this started."

"Kanda" Lavi started. "Truth or dare" Kanda rolled his eyes before answering truth. "We'll start this off simple, Do you use toys during sex and if so what?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that!" Kanda said pounding his fist on the table. Everyone's faces had reddened once they had heard the question. Bookman looked about ready to smack Lavi into the next life.

"Just answer it" Lavi said casually picking t his fingernails.

"Fine, no" Kanda looked beyond irritated.

"There was that so hard." Lavi said with a smug look. "You get to pick the next person"

"Okay, Lavi" Kanda said ready for revenge. "Truth or Dare"

"Dare" he answered without a second thought.

"Dance in your underwear in front of all of us for one song" Kanda told him.

Lavi responded with one word "Weak" He stood up and carelessly stripped down to his boxers. He walked over to the stereo on the wall and turned it on. He danced to the song that was already playing which just so happened to be Scream by Usher. Which unfortunately for everyone else Lavi used a lot of hip thrusting in his dance moves. When the song was finally over he turned off the radio and went back to his seat. Everyone looked at him mortified.

"Well looks like it's back to me so, uh, Lenalee, Truth or Dare?" Lavi asked.

"Truth" She answered, terrified of any dare Lavi could offer.

"Who of us here at the table do you find the most sexually attractive?" he asked.

"Can I change it to dare?" she asked.

"Sure, make out with Krory for five minutes." he said grinning.

"No, back to truth, I don't find any of you sexually attractive." she stated. They all looked at her slightly offended. Lavi pouted and gestured for Lenalee to go.

"Allen, truth or dare?" Lenalee asked.

"Uh, truth" he answered.

Lenalee looked around and chewed on her lip thinking of a question. She suddenly sat up straight and in the most serious tone asked "Your lover has been magically transformed into an animal, and the only way to restore your lover is to mate with them. Here's the question: Which animal would cause you the least psychological damage?"

"Wh-what?" Allen asked not sure he'd heard her right.

"You heard me, Which animal would cause you the least psychological damage to have sex with?"

"I don't know how to answer this." Allen said looking at the others who were just as weirded out and confused by the question as him. "I guess a dog."

"Oh man that's gross" Lavi said. The others nodded and glanced at Allen with a new perspective.

"Whatever, my turn. Krory, Truth or Dare?" Allen asked trying to get off the animal sex question.

"Dare" he said.

"Go grind on Lavi for two minutes." Allen said snickering.

"What!" Krory yelled.

"You heard me, go" he said pointing at Lavi, who was still in just his boxers.

"No, I'm switching to truth." Krory protested.

"Can't do that." Allen said.

"What, but Lenalee did." he said outraged.

"But she switched back, and that rule only applies to Truths to dares, not dares to truths." Allen said crossing his arms smugly.

"B-bu-but, fine." Krory stood up and walked over to Lavi, who sat frozen in his chair staring frightened at the older exorcist. Krory pulled Lavi to his feet.

"Whoa, whoa" Lavi said backing away from Krory. "I am not drunk enough for this shit." Lavi ran across the cafeteria and into the kitchen. Coming back a few minutes later with a crate of sake and vodka. He picked up the bottle of vodka and took a quick swig. "Okay, get it over with" Krory started grinding against Lavi, and not just of well I'm being forced to do this. He was getting really into it, by the end of the two minutes he was erotically swaying his hips against Lavi's. It was so disgusting to watch, Bookman freaking passed out.

As soon as the two minutes was up, Krory detached himself from Lavi and quickly went to sit in his hips. But Lavi stood there a minute longer grinding the air. Everyone silently grabbed a bottle of Sake and started chugging.

**10 minutes later:**

"Bookman, truth or dare" Lenalee asked giggling.

"Dare" he said soberly, even when he was drunk he still acted the same.

"I want you to strip down naked and let me give you a blow job." Lenalee said with a gleeful smile. Everyone looked at her shocked, and prayed it was only the alcohol talking. Bookman didn't say anything, he just stood up and stripped. Lenalee walked over in kneeled in front of him. She took his soft dick in her hand and gently rubbed it for a minute, getting it ready for her mouth. She licked the tip of it, and heard Bookman take in a sharp breath. Happy with the reaction, she did it again. After a third lick, she took his hard cock into her mouth. Bookman gripped the arms of his chair, and struggled not to cry out in pleasure. Lenalee sucked on his cock for a few more minutes before Bookman cried out and came into Lenalee's mouth.

Lenalee stood up, happy with what she had just done. She sat on the table just on the other side of Bookman. Everyone had gotten over mortification of the game after Kanda had had to cover his balls in whip cream and have Allen lick it off. All personal boundaries had pretty much been broken by this point, and now not a single one of them was wearing any clothes.

"Lavi" Bookman said. Lavi looked over at him.

"Dare" Lavi told him, not even needing to be asked.

"Get on Krory back and the two of you go run through the halls yelling I just got laid." he told them.

Lavi jumped on Krory's back and the they took off and Lavi started screaming at the top of his lungs "I just got laid"

The rest of the group that was left started laughing. Well until Kanda pinned Allen to the table and started fucking him, he wasn't even being dared. Lenalee shrugged her shoulders and went over to Bookman. "Yah wanna have some fun." She asked. He nodded, and Lenalee sat in his lap and started sensually sucking on his face.

Krory and Lavi came running back in and collapsed on the floor laughing, before, they too started making out. What was suppose to be a harmless truth or dare game had now ended in several abnormal relationships.

"What is all the racket!" Komui yelled walking into the room, several others behind him.

"Oh God! Lenalee! Why are you kissing that disgusting old pervert!" He frantically yelled and ran over trying to separate them. The spectators in the doorway, who were growing by the second didn't even know what to make of what they were seeing. Kanda was stripping Allen of his innocence on the table, Krory was biting Lavi's neck, Lavi was gripping Krory's balls, and Lenalee and Bookman were forcefully glued together at the lips. And everyone, was naked.

**Oh god! I don't even know what happened to this story. Dear god this was suppose to be a structured story about Allen and Kanda finding out they love each other through truth or dare, but it mutated into this, thing. I am kinda disgusted with myself. I guess this is what I get for ****writing fanfiction after midnight. But I don't even know where the hell the Bookman/Lenalee thing came from, I mean what the fuck! And the Krory/Lavi, I mean that weird but not as weird as the Bookman/Lenalee! I-I can't even...**


End file.
